Le dernier Horcruxe
by Dahud
Summary: OS Slash HPSS. Tous les horcruxes n’ont pas été détruits…..il en reste un……mais personne ne peut le détruire…..Death fic attention !


Bonjour/Bonsoir !!

Voila, mon deuxième OS ! Eh oui, entre 2 chapitre de _Rogue et la nouvelle_, je me plaît à écrire des ptits OS, histoire de faire patienter les lecteurs !

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, étant donné que c'est mon premier slash……Harry/Séverus !!! J'A-DORE ce couple ! mais si vous avez lu ma bio, ça, vous le savez déjà ! ;)

Je vous signale aussi que je ne prends pas en compte les événements du 6ème tome….je veux que Bubus reste là :p

Et avant d'aller lus loin de la lecture, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !!! et surtout……BONNE ANNEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!! Pleins de bonne choses, de bonheurs, de truc de bidules, de machin,…enfin bref, tout c'que vous voulez !;)

Bien sûr, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement !)

**Résumé** : Tous les horcruxes n'ont pas été détruits…..il en reste un……mais personne ne peut le détruire…..Death fic attention !

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**Le dernier Horcruxe**_

Harry allait de plus en plus mal ces derniers temps…. Il ne mangeait presque plus, ne dormait quasiment pas, et devenait…..bizarre... A tel point que ses amis finirent par s'éloigner, doucement, lentement….ils souffraient eux aussi….

Des événements bizarres s'étaient déroulés à Poudlard, sans que personne n'y puisse rien…

Malgré la fin de la guerre, il y avait eu des morts, et tout le monde craignait le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom…. La Gazette du Sorcier en avait même fait la une de son quotidien pendant plusieurs semaines…

**« MEURTRE A POUDLARD !!! »**

**« LA VENERABLE ECOLE VICITME D'UN MEUTRE !!!! »**

**« UN ELEVE PERD LA VIE !!! »**

**« QUE FAIT LE DIRECTEUR ???? »**

**« LE SAUVEUR A-T-IL FAIT SON DEVOIR ??? »**

En effet, plusieurs élèves avaient trouvé la mort dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard….autant dire que ça devenait critique…

Trois Serpentards (Goyle, Parkinson et Zabini) avaient trouvé la mort ainsi qu'un Gryffondor (Colin Crivey) et une Serdaigle (Cho Chang). Tous tués par un Impardonnable après avoir été torturés…..

Bien sûr, personne ne chômait. Professeurs, Aurors et membres de l'Ordre travaillaient main dans la main afin de retrouver le meurtrier.

Les réunions avaient repris et battaient leur plein afin de mettre la main sur l'assassin. Mais rien encore n'avait été trouvé….

Le directeur ne savait plus quoi faire, chose peut commune.

Le Sauveur n'était pas solliciter, chose peut commune aussi…

_Dans le bureau d'Albus…_

-Albus, cela ne peut plus durer, il y a eu des morts !!!!, s'exclama Minerva.

-Je le sais bien Minerva, je le sais bien….., répondit las Albus, las.

-Que faisons nous alors ?, s'enquit Séverus.

-Je ne vois qu'une seule chose à faire….. Il faut prévenir la presse que Voldemort est de retour, qu'il n'a pas été tué comme il le fallait… Il faut que Poudlard soit vidé de ses élèves, et ferme ses portes.

Minerva retint un cri, la mâchoire de Séverus se crispa, et les yeux de tous les autres professeurs, aurors et membres de l'ordre présents ouvrir des yeux écarquiller…. Jamais Dumbledore ne fermerait son école…. Pour rien au monde !! Sauf en dernier recourt…. Si il ne voyait rien d'autre comme solution….

Chacun repartit à ses affaires… Minerva avait un cours, Maugrey alla voir un de ses indic', Remus retourna au QG de l'Ordre, et Séverus retourna dans ses cachots.

_Dans les appartements de Séverus…_

Séverus venait de s'affaler dans son fauteuil préféré…. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu, alors il devrait en ressentir les effets sur son avant-bras gauche, là où était sa marque…. Mais il n'en était rien….enfin, pour le moment…. Il ignorait tout de ce qu'il se passait… Et cela le rendait exécrable au plus haut point !!! Merde ! Trois de ses élèves étaient morts !!!!! Et il n'avait rien pu faire !!! Cette pauvre Pansy….et Grégory, un si gentil garçon qui n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne, il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche…

Maintenant, il ne craignait qu'une seule chose….. que ce meurtrier s'en prenne à son filleul….il ne supporterait jamais de perdre Draco… il était comme un fils pour lui… Celui qu'il n'avait jamais eu…..

La porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit….les cours étaient fini…il n'avait pas vu le temps passer…..Une main dans les cheveux, un souffle dans sa nuque, des lèvres contre sa joue qui doucement s'avançaient vers ses lèvres…. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille…. Son homme…..Son âme…..sa vie……. Son Harry…..

Dieu qu'il pouvait l'aimer son Sauveur…..

Il le prit dans ses bras, le faisant basculer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour terminer son chemin sur lui…. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur….elle avait changé depuis quelques temps…comme si il avait quelque chose en plus….il faudrait qu'il lui en parle un de ces jours…..de toute façon, si l'école fermait, il en aurait du temps….

Harry lui embrassa la nuque, puis remonta sur sa mâchoire, le coin de ses lèvres, pour s'y arrêter brièvement avant de continuer sur la joue, puis le lobe de son oreille qu'il savait zone sensible chez son maître des potions préféré.

Aucune parole n'était échangée…. Cela n'était pas la peine…. Ils se comprenaient d'un regard, d'un signe…..

Leurs caresses se firent plus profondes, et bientôt, Harry avait enlevé la robe de Séverus, et passait sa main sous sa chemise, tandis que Séverus avait déjà retiré le haut de ses vêtements à Harry et commençait à défaire son pantalon….

-Hummmmm Séverus……, gémit Harry.

-Oh mon amour……., se languit Séverus.

Chacun des deux ne savait plus que dire…..quel concert de soupirs et autres petits gémissements……

Séverus prit Harry dans ses bras, plaçant ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches, sentant ainsi le désir de son aimé…..s'était à en devenir fou…..

Il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher, et une fois qu'il sentit le matelas contre ses tibias, il posa délicatement Harry sur le lit, s'allongeant sur lui, sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser…..il en voulait plus…..tellement plus…..

Séverus délaissa sa bouche pour s'attaquer à sa mâchoire, pour descendre plus bas, dans son cou…..puis sa clavicule…..puis son torse….il s'attarda quelques minutes sur ses tétons qui ne faisaient que se dresser sous la si délicieuse torture….. Harry haletait….il se cambra toujours plus sous cette bouche si experte qui lui léchait, suçait, mordillait, lapait ses bourgeons….plus toujours plus…..c'était son leitmotiv….

Harry n'était pas en reste et cherchait lui aussi à satisfaire son amant…. La chemise de ce dernier avait eu la gentillesse de tomber lorsqu'ils s'étaient déplacés et son pantalon de cuir noir était largement entrouvert dévoilant son désir qui palpitait contre sa cuisse…… Le Sauveur poussa le plus qu'il pu le pantalon et le boxer de son amant et commença à lui caresser son membre tendu, cette chair qui lui apportait mille délices lorsqu'elle était en lui….

Séverus n'était pas en reste, et malgré le plaisir que lui procurait son amour (et qui lui faisait perdre tout son contrôle et sa lucidité) il réussit à empoigner sa verge si tentante et à le masturber tendrement comme on le ferait d'un chapelet….. il se déplaça lentement, faisant glisser son corps sur celui de Harry, afin de goûter à sa friandise…..tout doucement, il lapa son gland, devenu violacé face au plaisir…..plus…..plus……plus…..ses hanches se soulevaient, allaient à la rencontre de cette bouche si merveilleuse……Séverus sans prévenir, pris son membre en bouche, le membre allant et venant entre ses lèvres pleines, le gland venant taper contre son palais…..Merlin que c'était bon…..le rythme s'accélérait, Séverus alternait les petites caresses du bout de la langue sur le gland pour reprendre goulûment le sexe de son amant en bouche…..il allait et venait, allait et venait, allait et venait……

-Séveruuuuuuus !!!!!!!!!!!!!Haaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!

Harry avait jouit dans la bouche de Séverus, se dernier avalant cette précieuse liqueur….il n'en restait plus une seule goutte…..seul preuve de la jouissance : Harry, les joues en feu, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux voilés de désirs pour son homme……en un mot : la luxure…

Séverus ne pouvait se retenir plus…… il s'installa entre les jambes de son aimé, lui écarta les cuisses, posa sa jambe droite sur son épaule droite, et se faisant l'empala doucement, lentement, sur son membre tendu à l'extrême……Un gémissement rauque de pur plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres…. Si étroit……Si chaud…..Si bon……

-Harryyyyyyyy !!!!!!!!

Séverus ne se retenait plus…….inutile étant donné que son amant se tordait sous lui, réclamant plus…… ses coups de reins se firent plus amples……plus profonds…..plus rapides……plus violents……plus vifs……plus rapprochés……

-Aaaarrggh !!!!!!!!!!!

-O-oh oh oh oh ou-i-i-i-i-iiiii Séééééééévvvv !!!!!!!!!!!!En-en-en-en-co-o-reee!!!!!!! Pren-en-en-ends Plu-u-us f-foooo-rrrrrrt!!!!!!

-Ha-a-a-a-rryyyyyy !!!!!!Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!! Je t'ai-aime!!!!!!!!

-Amouuuuur!!!!!!!!!! (ndl : je varie avec les petits surnom, ça change un peu non?)

La jouissance fut telle qu'elle les laissa tout deux pantelant…..Séverus retomba mollement sur Harry et ce dernier l'enserra de ses bras….

Séverus roula sur le côté, et pris un Harry tremblant dans ses bras……Il l'aimait tant, son amour……

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Quand Séverus se réveilla, il n'y avait plus une seule trace de Harry…..ce qui était bizarre……jamais Harry ne partait sans dire un petit bonjour à son cher et tendre…..

Séverus fronça les sourcils…..Harry, depuis quelques temps maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, était de plus en plus étrange…..et d'abord, depuis quand ne s'était-il pas perdu dans la contemplation de ses deux émeraudes ???? Oui c'est vrai, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, mais Séverus était surpris de l'attitude de Harry…..il est vrai que maintenant, il portait des lunettes noires….allez savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs…..ça aussi il faudrait qu'il lui en parle….

Séverus se leva donc, fit sa toilette, et sortit pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle…..où tout le monde était en effervescence…..que diable se passait-il encore ???

Sa réponse vint de deux élèves de sa maison, en grande conversation et visiblement….choquées….apeurées…..

-Non mais tu te rends compte ???? Encore une !!!

-J'arrive pas à le croire, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ????

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je veux pas rester ici plus longtemps….

-Moi non plus…..même si s'était une Gryffondor, la pauvre !!

-Que se passe-t-il mesdemoiselles ?, s'enquit Séverus.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant professeur ?

-Ginny Weasley est morte…

-Elle a été tuée…..comme les autres….

La nouvelle tomba sur lui comme l'aurait fait une bombe…..Ginny Weasley……Seigneur Harry !! Il fallait qu'il le trouve avant qu'il n'apprenne la nouvelle….mais il semblait parti depuis longtemps lorsqu'il s'était réveillé…..

Séverus déboula dans le bureau de Dumbledore…..tout le monde était de nouveau réunit, comme hier……à la seule différence que cette fois-ci, Harry était là ainsi que tout les membres de la famille Weasley……

-Monsieur le Directeur, je viens juste d'apprendre la nouvelle….est-ce vrai ?

-Malheureusement oui mon ami….

Molly et Arthur s'effondrèrent en sanglots…Séverus ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à son amour…. il avait toujours ses lunettes noires posées sur son nez…..sans doute cachaient-elles sa tristesse…..

-Comme vous avez pu le constater, un nouveau meurtre à eu lieu….( nouveau sanglot des Weasley). Harry, aujourd'hui tu es venu me voir pour me dire quelque chose d'important concernant tout ces meurtres n'est ce pas ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Alors que peux-tu nous dire ?

-Tous les horcruxes n'ont pas été détruit……

L'assemblée entière poussa un cri de surprise.

-Comment ça « tout les horcruxes n'ont pas été détruit » ? Je croyais que tu les avais tous neutralisés !, s'insurgea Tonks.

-C'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à récemment…..il en reste un…..et ce sera à vous de le détruire….

-Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi à nous ?, s'enquit Albus.

Harry se leva et ôta ses lunettes…

-Parce que c'est moi, le dernier horcruxe, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Les gens présents étouffèrent un cri d'effroi. Non ce n'était pas possible, pas le Sauveur….

Les yeux de Harry étaient injectés de sang…..sa peau était tellement pâle…..on aurait cru voir les yeux de Voldemort….

Séverus avait mal……tellement mal…….pas lui……pas son amour…….pas sa vie…….son cœur se serrait si fort……il lui comprimait la poitrine……il n'arrivait plus à respirer……de l'air…..de l'air…….Harry……….

Séverus recula d'un pas….puis d'un autre……et encore un autre…….pour finir par sortir en courant du bureau directorial……….

Impossible…….inimaginable…….incompréhensible……et pourtant…….c'était vrai……

Séverus s'était réfugié dans ses cachots, un verre de Fire wiskey à la main, face à sa cheminée qui crépitait doucement…… Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? ...De rage, il envoya son verre dans la cheminée.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir…….. « non….non Harry ne reste pas…..va –t –en ….. », pensa le maître des potions.

-Séverus, il faut qu'on parle tu ne crois pas… ?, demanda Harry.

-Non Harry…pas maintenant….je suis fatigué….

-D'accord, si tu ne veux pas parler, ne parle pas, mais écoute moi au moins.

Sév ne répondit pas, signe qu'il acceptait sa demande.

-Tu sais, le jour de la mort de mes parents, quand Voldemort (Séverus se crispa au nom de son ennemi) m'a marqué comme son égal, ses dons, que j'ai reçu, viennent de cette partie d'âme qui est en moi. Je deviens petit à petit comme lui…..je deviens lui ! et tout ces meurtres commis dans Poudlard……c'était moi…… j'ai tué des personnes soit qui ont empêché l'ascension de Voldemort, soit que je n'aimais guère…..enfin que j'appréciais de moins en moins…..dans les deux cas, ces meurtres étaient liés à moi…..et j'ai peur que le prochain ne soit Draco…

Séverus releva brusquement la tête. « Non pas Draco……. »

-Non pas Draco….., murmura –t –il.

-Lorsque la part de ténèbres en moi aura décidé de tuer Draco, je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher……je le tuerai…..à moins que…..

-A moins que quoi Harry ?

-A moins que l'on m'est mis hors d'état de nuire.

Séverus le regarda horrifié.

-A moins que TU m'est hors d'état de nuire.

Séverus eut le souffle coupé.

-Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Dumbledore ? Il est plus puissant que moi, demande –le lui à lui !

-Je ne veux pas qu'un autre que toi mette fin à mes jours….je t'aime Séverus, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, et si quelqu'un doit me tuer, je veux que ce soit toi.

Le dit Séverus n'arrivait plus à respirer…..jamais il ne pourrait faire ça…….jamais il ne pourrait tuer son amour…..mais Draco…..il devait sauver son filleul, son presque fils….mais son amour…..noooooon…….. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Je….je…..je ne peux…je ne peux pas Harry…tout mais pas ça, dit –il en se levant de son fauteuil, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas !!!!

Il sortit tel une furie de ses appartements…….il ne pouvait pas rester là, avec lui…..son amour…..

Il marcha, marcha et marcha, une bonne partie de la soirée, jusqu'à arriver en haut de la tour d'astronomie….. que c'était de sentir l'air glacial lui fouetter le visage…cela lui permettait d'oublier un peu…..Harry…..Draco…. son amour…..son filleuil…..

Quelque temps après, il décida de redescendre. Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté là haut, mais aux vues des rares élèves qui rejoignaient leur dortoir, on devait être proche du couvre –feu. Tout en continuant son chemin pour faire sa ronde, un cri déchira le silence.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Séverus prit sa baguette en main, et avec tout son self –contrôle, chercha le chemin menant au cri…..le dortoir des préfets en chef……Draco……non !!

Séverus accourut empruntant passages secrets et escaliers. Il arriva en vue de la porte…quelques élèves et les professeurs étaient là.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il pu alors voir ce qui avait fait crier la jeune fille (du moins c'est ce que l'on pouvait penser étant donné le cri aigu) : Harry, pâle comme la mort les yeux toujours aussi rouge se battait avec Draco. Ce dernier était plein de bleus, coupures et autres….en bref, dans un sale état.

-S –Séverus…..aide –moi…..ne me laisse pas le tuer lui aussi…..

Harry luttait….il luttait contre lui –même…même en meurtrier contraint il restait courageux et demandait aide et secours à sa victime….

Séverus était tiraillé…il ne savait pas quoi faire…..il se tourna vers Dumbledore d'un air égaré, afin que ce dernier l'aide, mais il ne s'attendait pas à …_ça_ ! Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, le seul qui faisait reculer Voldemort avait des sillons de larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, avec un regard suppliant envers Séverus……lui ne pourrait rien faire….

Séverus reporta son regard sur le duel. Draco allait de plus en plus mal….il fallait arrêter Harry….

-Harry !! Arrête !! Tu vas le tuer !

-Je sais……, dit Harry au prix d'un grand effort, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…je dois le faire…..je veux le faire ! NON ! Je ne veux pas !!! Si……non non non !!

-Harry…..Pitié……laisse moi….., souffla Draco, appuyé contre le mur, son visage crispé de douleur.

Séverus se plaça devant Draco.

-Harry, je t'aime, mais je t'en supplie, laisse le !

-Je ne peux pas Séverus….tue moi. Tue moi ou je le tue !!!!

Harry brandit sa baguette sur Séverus, sachant que Drago était derrière.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal mon amour…..laisse moi le tuer ou alors achève moi….ce sera mieux pour tous….

-Non je ne peux pas….peux pas…..peux pas…..

-Séverus, attention !!!, hurla Harry.

Ce dernier pointait sa baguette directement sur le cœur du maître des potions, il l'attaquait, et pas du moindre sort à son avis.

-AVA-

-Avada Kadavra !!

Il fut le plus rapide…..il est tombé….inerte…..mort……..

Séverus accourut près de Harry….des larmes coulaient sans discontinuité sur ses joues pâles….

-Non…. non non non non ….. !!!!!!!!! Harry……. mon amour…….. Harry…… Harry….. HARRY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il l'avait fait…..il avait tué son amour……..

Séverus pris le corps de Harry dans ses bras, se balançant d'avant en arrière……quel monstre était –il pour tuer son amour ?!

Tous autour de lui pleuraient la mort du Sauveur. Mais aucune de leur peine ne seraient aussi grande que la sienne……..

Séverus pris alors le corps de son aimé dans ses bras, et sans mots dits, l'emmena chez lui, dans ses cachots, dans ses appartements…….dans leurs appartements……

**« LE SAUVEUR EST MORT !!! »**

**« LES MEURTRES INEXPLIQUES DE POUDLARD EXPLIQUES !!!! »**

**« HARRY POTTER ASSASSIN DE POUDLARD !!! »**

_Quelque part, dans une clairière de la Forêt Interdite _

Un petit comité fait de la famille Weasley, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et des professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que quelques élèves très proches à Harry Potter étaient rassemblés autour d'une tombe en marbre d'un blanc pur comme la neige.

La cérémonie est courte, et tous finissent par partir au compte goutte. Seul un homme resta……Séverus…….il s'accroupit face à la tombe sur laquelle on pouvait lire

« Harry Potter, partit trop tôt »

« A mon frère »

« A mon ami »

« A mon Amour »

Alors qu'il croyait qu'elles s'étaient taries, ses larmes reprirent……. Des dizaines de pensées traversaient son esprit…….mais seulement deux mots sortirent de sa bouche….

-Pardon Amour…..

* * *

Et voila ! C'est 00:03 !! La fin ça a été dure, je ne savais pas comment la tournée, alors voila, ça donne ça……je n'en suis pas satisfaite à 100, mais j'espère qu'elle vous conviendra, et au pire, je changerai. C'était mon premier slash, comme je l'ai dit mais aussi mon premier lemon ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?? Pour tout cela, une petite review ???? 

x.x.x


End file.
